


Dress Code

by Line0402



Category: K-pop, VAV (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Line0402/pseuds/Line0402
Summary: You and your best friend Lou go shopping for outfits for a wedding you’re invited to.
Relationships: Kim Hosung | Lou/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Dress Code

“Come on Y/n this is the twentieth outfit you’ve tried on” Lou’s voice resonated through the changing room.

You were at the department store looking for outfits for the wedding of one of your cousins. “I’m sorry I swear this is the last one” You answered. “You’ve been saying that since ten outfits ago.” He replied giving an apologetic smile to the store employee that had been assisting you.

“Could you please remind me again why are you going? You don’t even like him, and you like his fiancée even less” He said annoyed. “I know I don’t like him, but I already told you my grandma would never let me hear the end of it if I don’t go” “And what does that have to do with me, I don’t really know your cousin…” He replied.

“First of all, be glad you don’t know my cousin. Second, you’re coming as my plus one because I might as well throw myself in front of a bus if I have to go there alone…” I said dramatically. “Besides, your cute little ass looks hot as hell on a suit” I said walking out of the changing room winking at him. “Well, How do I look?” I asked while twirling around.([Full look](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2518056))

I glanced at Lou and noticed his face getting red by the second to the point where even his ears were red. I wasn’t sure if it was about my outfit or my comment. We’ve been friends for two years and a half. I’ve always been very bold so this kind of comments are not rare between us and he usually plays along. But Lou just kept staring at me without uttering a word. “Mister, your girlfriend is talking to you” The store employee whispered while nudging him. “Ahem…No, no, she’s not… We’re not… a couple…” You decided to have a little fun with him and grab his arm. “Lou, what do you keep babbling about? Do you like my outfit? Is it too pure? Should I show more skin?” I said looking at Lou “Do you have a pair of high waisted shorts in white?” I said to the girl that’s been assisting us and winked at her to check if she would play along. “I think I have what you’re looking for plus with those legs you’re going to be the one getting married next” The employee said playing along and going back to look for them.

“Here, would you like to try them on?” She asked. I nodded and got into the changing room once again, I put on the shorts and got out. “Well, please tell me this is better because I really like them” I said giving Lou my best pout and puppy eyes. In that moment a school friend walked next to you “Y/n?” “Jay? Oh My God! How are you?” I said surprised, Jay is an old high school friend. I thought I had messed everything up when I confessed to him. We didn’t see each other after that. “I’m great Y/n. You look great on those by the way, I always liked your legs” Said Jay casually while I was a blushing mess. I can’t believe my high school crush is complimenting me. I rushed back into the changing room to put my clothes back on and hide the fact that I was blushing. “Hmph” Lou grunted and an awkward silence filled the place. “Miss, should I get you another size? Another color?” Asked the store employee trying to fill out the silence. I was about to answer but got interrupted by Lou. “No thanks, we won’t take those, we’ll take the pants, the top and the shoes.” He said really annoyed. “Are you done there baby? Remember we need to go pick my suit too”

Oh my god what’s going on? Why does Lou sound so annoyed? Is it because of Jay’s comment? It can’t be, can it? “Coming” I said as I exited the changing room. “Oh Jay, you’re still here” I gave the clothes to the store employee and Lou followed her. “Yes, I was wondering if we could go get lunch or maybe coffee?” I giggled because I was really nervous and in that moment Lou called my name. “Y/N, are you paying with cash or card?” He seemed really serious. “So he’s not paying? You know Y/N if you were dating me I’d always pay for you” Said Jay with a huge smile which made me want to punch his face.

Oh My God! Did he really just went there? What a douche! I noticed Lou getting angrier and grabbed his arm “Baby, I’ll pay with card, can you handle it? I’ve got a few things to say to Jay here” I said handing him my credit card. “ It’s ok, I’m not leaving you alone with this douche” I just nodded and prepared to rant on Jay.

“Listen here dear Jay. First of all he’s just my friend so he has no obligation to pay for my things whatsoever. Second, even if we were dating he’d still have no obligation and there’d be no need. I’ve got my own money and I can pay for my fucking things ok?. Third, If this is the real you then I’m really glad nothing happened between us in high school. Oh and one more thing, you know as a word of advice to my dear friend. Stop bragging about your money because we all know it’s your father’s.” I grabbed Lou’s hand, paid for the clothes, thanked the employee and left the store.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!!!!” Lou had to shout because I wasn’t listening. “WHAT!” I shouted back. “Where are we going?” He asked a bit confused as we kept walking aimlessly. “What?” I replied noticing my hand holding his and his confused face. “Oh I’m sorry, I’m just so mad. I can’t believe I liked him. He’s such a jerk. Are you ok?” I kept rambling. “Y/n, calm down, I’m ok.” He said holding my shoulders trying to calm me down. “Are you hungry? Let’s go get some lunch.” “Yes, I’m starving.” We walked over to the court food and had lunch, while we were eating I told Lou about what happened with Jay in high school.

We had finished eating. “Now let’s go get you a suit.” We walked into a huge store that specializes on tailored suits. “Good afternoon, how may we assist you today?” One of the store employees greeted Lou a little too excited ignoring me completely. She kept fixing her hair and smiling at Lou, looking all pretty and she was starting to get on my nerves. “Yes, please we’re looking for a suit for a wedding, it’s in the afternoon and it’s on the countryside.” Said Lou and it bothered me that he was always so kind and gentlemanly. “Sure, we can pick the silhouette and after that I can show you the different fabrics and colors” We walked around the store checking the different silhouettes they offered. I chose three different ones for the jacket and ended up choosing two options for the pants. Now Lou has to try them on so we can pick the best fit.

While Lou was getting dressed I was about to approach the store employee to ask for the swatches as I heard her talking to another employee. “Oh My God! That guy’s so hot” Said the other one. “I know right, I don’t know what a guy like that is doing with a girl like that. I mean she’s not ugly, but I’m a much better match for him.”

I felt enraged and I just wanted to pull her hair and fight her. Am I angry because she thinks she’s better than me or am I jealous? Dear Lord save me or rather save her from me because this I’m feeling is pure and raw jealousy. I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. “Hi, again. Could you please let me look at the fabric and color swatches. I’ll pick a few while he’s trying the suits on.” She was as pale as the snow. “S-sure, anything else? Would you like some water or some coffee?” “Can you get me some tea? Thanks, I’ll be sitting right there” I said pointing to the couch that was in front of the changing rooms.

“How do I look?” Asked Lou opening the door of the changing room. “Can you turn around?” He did as told “Nope, I don’t like it, please try it with the other pair of pants. Next.” He went back to change and came out again. He had put on the other pair of pants as I asked and tried a double breasted jacket this time. “Can you take the jacket off?” As he did I saw out of the corner of my eye the employee coming back with the swatches so I told him to turn around. “Baby, could you please turn around?” Dear Lord, why do you hate me so much? Why is he so handsome and why does that ass look so good on those pants? I don’t know how but in a matter of seconds my brain had decided it was a good idea to get up and smack his ass. When I sat back down I didn’t know whose face was redder, Lou’s or mine. He got back into the changing room as fast as he could. I just sank on the couch trying to hide myself unsuccesfully. I noticed the store employee was back with the swatches and my tea, and had seen everything. I buried myself into the swatch books and asked Lou to try the next jacket with the same pair of pants.

I was drinking my tea and I almost spit it out when I saw Lou come out of the changing room wearing the last outfit. “Well, how do I look?” I took a deep breath and asked the mighty Lord why he kept on testing me. Then answered switching back to bold me. “Lord forgive me for I have sinned thinking about all the things I could do to him” I said while looking dramatically to the roof before breaking into laughter. “Don’t mess with me Y/n” He said trying to sound serious so his deep voice mode was on getting me weak on the knees. If only he knew my comment wasn’t a joke. “Would you like to check the fabrics and colors so you can pick one?” She said while batting her eyelashes and grabbing Lou’s hand before handing him the books. Oh my god she’s flirting with him! OMFG! This is war. “Babe, I already picked a fabric and a color, they match with my clothes and I know that color suits you very well.” “You should have other options to choose from.” Said the employee playing innocent. I swear the nerve of this girl is making me furious. “There’s no need to, I trust Y/n” Said Lou looking dead serious at the employee and then turning to give me a little smile. “I see… So which fabric in which color? As soon as you tell us we’ll bring it out so you can confirm it’s what you want.” “We’ll have the cotton silk blend in Prussian Blue” She just nodded and went to get the fabric.

”What on earth is Prussian Blue?” Asked Lou. “Oh, it’s this beautiful shade of blue. Don’t worry it will look great on you, it’s going to make your skin tone pop.” I said confident in my choice. “By the way, who did you tell your family you’re going with?” He asked with worried eyes. “Oh I told them I was going with my boyfriend” “Oh, okay” He said while scratching the back of his neck. Then it dawned on him. “Wait, what?” He asked, shock written all over his face. “Yes, they asked who I was going with and I told them I was going with my boy friend. You know my friend who happens to be a boy.” I said trying not to laugh at his reaction. “I swear I’m going to kill you Y/n, how could you do that to me?” He said and I noticed he wasn’t joking. “Wow, I’m sorry I didn’t know the idea dating me was such a horrible thing. God” I said kind of sad because I didn’t know the idea of dating me would bother him so much. “Here it is” Said the employee who was back with the fabric. “Excuse me, this is not what we asked for.” I said completely annoyed this time. “Yes it is. You asked for the cotton silk blend in blue.” She said talking back to me and I wasn’t about to accept that.

“So not only have you been flirting with my friend, your CLIENT, since we arrived. But because of it, you failed to pay attention to me when I asked for a particular shade of blue. And on top of that you dare talk back to me as if it is my fault.” In that moment I was completely out of myself. I wasn’t controlling my breathing, and I was starting to hyperventilate which wasn’t good at all. “Y/n, Y/n, look at me.” Said Lou while grabbing my hands. He had never seen me like this. He obviously didn’t know what to do, so I kind of had to guide him through calming me. I kept struggling to breathe and he was just like a lost puppy who didn’t have a clue on how to help me. “Lou…” I managed to say. “What? Y/n, talk to me. What can I do?” He asked worried. “J-just keep talking to me… Y-your voice… It soothes me…” Great, so now I wasn’t just hyperventilating but I was also blushing. “M-my v-voice? Why does my voice…” “It just does!” I said and I started to struggle to breath again. “Ok, ok, Y/n look at me… Remember when we first met? What did you say to me?” “That… that you were…” I said struggling to get the words out of my mouth.

“That I was your new friend, right? You didn’t even let me have a say in the matter, it was like when you’re in your first day of kindergarten and you just pick another kid, say this is my new friend and suddenly you’re friends without knowing anything about each other at all. At first I was baffled, I couldn’t conceive a full grown adult picking a friend like a little kid.” I was starting to calm down and let out a little laugh. “But then after I had spent sometime getting to know you I discovered that you not only act like a kid but you’re actually a kid, just older and taller.” He noticed I had calmed down so he asked for some water and the fabric in the correct shade of blue. “Let’s order the suit and get out of here, okay?” He said as he handed me the bottle of water. He got up to go pay and I grabbed his hand again. He looked at me, helped me get up and guided me to the the cashier. We ordered the suit, now in the right shade, and got out of the store. We kept walking in silence for a moment. “So… Can I ask why on earth does my voice soothe you?” Lou blurted out, speaking so fast that I almost don’t get what he was talking about. “Oh, come on, you already knew that I liked it.” I said shyly. “I know you LOVE my voice, because I mean who doesn’t.” He said confidently. “But you loving it and it soothing you are two different things and I want to know why.” “Well, your voice is so deep and calm it gives me calmness too. Now, if we’re done with the questions I’d like some ice cream please.”

“I still have some questions… Why did you smack my ass and said that it looks hot on suits?” I had to go back into bold mode to avoid blushing at the questions. “Are you for real? I mean what I said it’s pretty self explanatory isn’t it? Like it literally means your ass looks hot in a suit, and the smacking thing, well it’s because your ass looked so good in those pants I couldn’t resist it.” I said acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “Since you’ve asked me three questions already I should get three as well, right? Why did you blush when I made the comment about your ass? One would think you’re already used to my boldness and out of place comments.” “Can you ask the other two questions before I answer?” “Alrighty then. Why where you so annoyed by me wearing the pair of shorts? And would it be really that bad to date me? I mean you looked completely horrified by the idea.” I said looking down trying to hide the sadness in my eyes. “Oh fuck, is that what you think it was? I wasn’t horrified. Well I was but not because it would be bad to date you, much less if it’s pretending. I was just scared because even if it was pretend you’d still introduce me to your family as your boyfriend and your brother kind of scares me.”

I couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. “You, Lou, 187cm, 24 years, are scared of my baby brother who’s 3 years younger?” “Have you seen him? I mean of course you have. Yes, he’s as tall as me, but he’s huge. It’s as if Ziu was the same height as me. And he might be your baby brother but we both know that regarding you he takes his position as your guardian very seriously. So yes, he scares me, a lot.” “Okay, he’s a ball of fluff. Like a chihuahua, all bark and no bite, but fair enough. Now answer my other questions.” “I wasn’t annoyed by you…” He said. “Igotannoyedbecauseofwhatyourfriendwassayingandhowhewasstaringatyou” He finished and I had a really hard time trying to understand him because he didn’t even breathe while saying that. “Geez, breathe, would you? I don’t want you to die. Can I change my first question?” “Nope, I’ll answer it and then ask you some more questions. So no, I’m still not completely used to your out of place comments, much less when they involve my assets you know. Now the next one is not so much a question but an affirmation. You’re wearing my white blazer over that outfit of yours, I don’t want to have to handle drunk acquaintances all over you and we need to comply with the _**dress code**_.” “Can I fold the sleeves and take it off during the ceremony and for the pics?” Lou nodded. “Deal, what else?” I grunted.

“Why were you so mad at the store employee?” “Did you seriously not notice how she was flirting with you? She was all over you, batting her eyelashes and touching your hand. Oh and she also had the nerve to say that I’m not ugly but that she’s a much better match for you. So yeah I was kinda mad you know! Besides she can’t tell Prussian and Aegean Blue apart.” Shit! I kinda admitted that I was jealous, I hope Lou didn’t notice. “Done? Can I ask now?” As he didn’t say a thing I took that as a yes. “Do you seriously think I’m a kid?” Lou was deep in thought obviously thinking carefully of an answer. “Would a kid do this?” I asked before kissing him impulsively. At first he didn’t kiss me back but then I felt his lips moving carefully. We separated and as I wasn’t ready to face him I hugged him. “You know, since we already comply with the **_dress code_** , and even got matching couple outfits and everything… Would you mind going as a real couple?” I whispered the last part. Lou broke the hug to look me in the eyes. “I wouldn’t” He said and kissed me once again.


End file.
